Betrayal
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: "Francis, mio fratello, it's been five years. It's time to let go." "I wish I could, mon frère, but alas, I cannot." In which Arthur leaves Francis for Alfred and Francis has the guts to insult Arthur on his and Alfred's wedding anniversary. Review?


A soft exhale alerted a brunette male to the presence of another person. A soft 've' slipped past his lips as he turned around to see a blonde male kneeling on a kneeler. His head was bent forward and his shoulder-length blonde hair covered his eyes. The brunette approached the blonde, looking at him. He had never seen the other this contemplative, so something bad must have happened, the amber-eyed male mused.

"Ve~ Fratello maggiore Francia ? Are you okay?" the brunette asked, tilting his head to the side.

The blonde laughed bitterly, looking up and nodding, "Oui, jeune frère I'Iltalie. I'm all right…"

The Italian frowned, blinking. He knew he wasn't very smart, but he knew that someone was upset and he would do the best he can to fix it.

"I haven't seen you in this church since after England refused your marriage offer…" Italy noted, chewing on his lower lip.

France laughed, shaking his head, "It was before then, Feliciano. The last time I was in here was the first time Angleterre and I-…" France started.

He cut himself off, for the Italian probably knew his sins. He felt something slide down his cheek as he turned his face away from the other male. A gentle hand placed itself on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Francis… mio fratello… forget him. It's been 5 years," Feliciano scolded gently.

"I wish I could, mon frère, but alas, I cannot…" Francis sighed, laying his head on the pew in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><em>A gentle sigh echoed off the walls in the seemingly vacant French cottage. A male with brilliant emerald eyes laid on the king bed in against the wall in a large, well decorated master bedroom It was dark and the only thing that lit the room was the silver moonlight, that made the green-eyed man's blonde hair seem more like the color of the purest silver. He clutched a copy of <span>The Canterbury Tales<span> _in his hands. He was reading intently, waiting for his lover to get home from "work". He was sure that his partner was really just sleeping around behind his back, but he had decided after a while that he didn't mind it. It wasn't like the Frenchman knew of the Englishmen's affair with his former charge, Alfred. The thought made the Englishman, Arthur, blush profusely. He could almost hear himself calling out the American's name in ecstasy…_

_The blonde shook his head, sitting up. He looked at the nightstand, where a diamond ring sat. He picked it up and sighed; it was typical of Francis to forget to keep things a secret. He admired the ring for a moment before seeing the inside of the band. Inside, a message was carved into the finest white gold. _

"_Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones- Ab Eterno," the message read. _

_Arthur nearly dropped the ring in surprise. Alfred was… proposing to him? Without being there? He wanted to cry in happiness. _

_However, his cheerfulness was interrupted by his French lover slamming the door open. Arthur swallowed, looking at the floor. Francis stepped forward, letting a breath out from his nose before snatching the ring from Arthur's hand. He examined it a moment before placing it beside Arthur and climbing onto the bed, grabbing the Briton by the collar. _

"_So this is what I get after I helped you…" Francis choked, staring straight into Arthur's eyes. _

"_You didn't help me… You fucking __**used **__me, you bastard! Don't you lie to me!" Arthur hissed, delivering a powerful blow to Francis's cheek. _

_The Frenchman whimpered and nursed his tender cheek as the Briton stood up, grabbing the ring and the bag that was sitting in the corner. He was going to leave for sure now. Arthur had been planning to leave today for months, but after not hearing any denial from Francis about an affair, he was done. _

"_Have a nice fucking life!" Arthur hissed, slamming the door in Francis's face. _

* * *

><p>"So that's how it happened?" Alfred asked, rubbing Arthur's shoulders.<p>

Arthur nodded, burying his head in Alfred's shoulder. He had just recounted the entire tale of himself and Francis to Alfred, his husband of 4 years. Arthur had to admit, the first year of their relationship had been rocky, for they were still bitter over the Revolutionary War, but once they got over that bump in the road, everything had been great.

"Yes." Arthur replied tersely, not wanting to continue with the subject.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alfred asked, stroking Arthur's hair.

"Yea… The things I'm remembering aren't very pleasant," Arthur replied, smiling at his husband sadly.

Loving blue eyes stared into emerald green orbs that were afflicted by memories that were little more than tragic. The ash blonde man pulled his straw blonde haired lover into his arms, nuzzling his neck affectionately whilst whispering sweet nothings. The two spent the rest of the night blocking out painful memories and just silently loving each other in the dark.

* * *

><p>A loud banging was barely heard in the room full of people. All the countries of the G8 were arguing andor screaming and yelling at each other (mostly for no real reason, but this was the opinion of a certain German country that always wanted quiet so he could speak).

"Everyone shut the hell up or so help me, I'll gas you all!" shouted the male with blonde hair and icy blue eyes sitting at the head of the table.

"Ve~ Germany, please don't yell… You're scaring me," the brunette beside him whimpered.

The personification of Germany sighed lightly and patted the Italian's head, "No need to be afraid, Feliciano. I was talking to the rest of them, not you."

"Yay! Since I'm being so good, can I have a kiss? Please Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, smiling widely.

Ludwig blushed, shaking his head and pressing his lips gently to Feliciano's head before turning to shout at the crowd again.

The crowd consisted of China, Russia, Japan, England, France and America. China was trying to hold Russia back from nearly attacking him with (violent) affection. France and England, as per the norm, were choking each other while America and Japan tried to separate both parties. Once the American had managed to pry his husband off of his French nemesis, he pulled the Briton into the hallway. The sapphire eyed blonde strode into the hallway with his emerald-eyed husband.

"Honey," Alfred cautioned, caressing Arthur's cheek.

Arthur threw himself into Alfred's arms, "I hate that bloody fucking frog! He's such a bastard!"

Alfred gently stroked the trembling Arthur's hair, whispering quietly to him, "What did he say?"

"H-He told me I was w-worthless and that I'm no longer an empire, so he doesn't know why s-such a great c-country as you would want to m-marry me, let alone be married to me for f-four years," Arthur stammered as his shoulders shook as he sobbed silently.

The sapphire eyed blonde balled his fists at his sides. _How dare he say that? It's our fucking anniversary! I'll kill him, I swear!_ The look on his face stayed calm and composed, but inside, he was beyond pissed. He stroked Arthur's hair and whispered sweet nothings to him as they just held each other.

_One day… I'll get him back for that… But for now… I'll just let him grieve…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I left this unresolved, but that's the point. You can either imagine what happened afterward, or review and let me know so I can add an epilogue. Review, pretty please with a cherry on top? If you do, you get a virtual hug **_**and **_**cookie ^^ This is Haku, signing out~**

**-KishikoMasago**


End file.
